warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Motherhood
Synopsis Eve is initiated into the way of Eli, freeing her of her past sins. A by-product of this gives Xena the power to kill gods; she uses it to face the Gods of Olympus in a battle to the death. Meanwhile, Gabrielle is tortured by the Furies, causing her to turn on Eve. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Reneé O'Connor as Gabrielle and Hope * Kevin Smith as Ares * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Paris Jefferson as Athena * Adrienne Wilkinson as Eve * William Gregory Lee as Virgil * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Stephan Lovatt as Hades * Julius Garner as Hephaestus * Joel Tobeck as Deimos * Josephine Davison as Artemis * Asa Lindh as Alecto * Diana Rowan as Shepherd * Jon Brazier as John the Baptist * Annmarie Dennis as Tisiphone * Siaosi Fonua as Cullar * Rick Jacobson as Poseidon * Charles Mesure as Archangel Michael Background information and notes * The working title of this episode was Twilight of the Gods. * This episode marks the final appearance ever of Poseidon on the series. He's not only killed off, he is removed from the opening credits for season six. * This is the last appearance of Meighan Desmond (Discord) on the series. * Adrienne Wilkinson (Eve) explains that the production office had called her up prior to casting regarding any allergies or phobias she has with spiders since she had to do a spider scene at the end of the episode. She said that she doesn't like them, but it's not like she had any phobias. She was surprised, however, at the sheer number of crew members who just couldn't be anywhere near the set when they shot the spider scene. * Rob Tapert states that Stephen Lovatt was the third actor to play Hades. The part was first played in the movie Hercules in the Underworld by Mark Ferguson (who later played Dagnine), and then by Erik Thomson for most of the run of the two series. * This is only the second time that Artemis has appeared in person, along with the Hercules episode "The Apple" (her first appearance). In several episodes of Young Hercules, she was seen in a shimmering light form. * Joel Tobeck makes his first appearance on Xena, though he was a regular in past Hercules episodes as both Deimos and Strife. He would make one more appearance, but as a new character. * Karl Urban was originally supposed to appear in this episode as Cupid but was unavailable due to him filming Lord of the Rings at the time of production. *Renee O'Connor almost passed out several times during this episode due to inhaling carbon dioxide fumes while being dragged in the fog that was used to give Olympus a cloudy look. *They originally planned to have Xena, Gabrielle and Eve face the Gods together in the final showdown, but it was too expensive, so they changed it to Xena fighting alone. It would have more expensive because they would have had to film it outside to have enough room to work as well as requiring a great deal more shots to get all of the angles for the different characters. *This episode marks the third time Ares has lost his immortality. Continuity and mistakes * During the opening sequence when Xena and Gabrielle charge into battle, you can see Gabrielle's stunt double adjusting her wig. Disclaimer * All the gods were harmed during the production of this motion picture.